


What I Did For Love

by craigstucker



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigstucker/pseuds/craigstucker
Summary: Zombie Apocalypses are not fun.Kyle Broflovski can confirm.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. can't we have one normal sleepover?

The world begins to fall apart when Kyle Broflovski receives a knock on the door from his lifelong best friend, Stan Marsh.

“Dude, do you hear sirens?”

“I thought I was going crazy,” Kyle responds. “Did you see anything on your way over here?”

Stan lives down the street; fairly pretty close. He nods as he dumps his overnight bag and flops himself down on the Broflovski couch. “Just some police car lights by Stark’s Pond.”

Kyle shrugs, taking a seat next to Stan. “It’s probably something dumb; like a cat getting stuck in a tree.”

Stan frowned. “Who says that’s dumb?”

Stan Marsh is big on animals. Kyle holds back a laugh as he pretends to remain serious. “You’re right, dude. That’s totally not ridiculous, boring, or stupid at all.”

“Jerk.” He laughs, nudging his best friend’s side. 

Before Kyle can respond with his own not-so-nice comment, a pound on the door halts his thought process.

“Quit making out in there and let me in!” Eric Cartman says, continuing to impatiently knock from behind the wood. 

“For fuck’s sake.” Kyle let out an irritable groan and grumpily made his way over to the door. He opened it a crack to greet the fatass, raising an eyebrow as Cartman’s fat face stared back at him. “Who said you were invited?”

“I overheard you talking about a sleepover with you, hippie, and poor boy tonight. Obviously I’m invited.”

“Me, Stan, and Kenny don’t want anything to do with you, fatass! It’s my house, so get the fuck away.”

Kyle looks back to Stan for support, only to have him respond with a shrug from his position on the couch. Kyle rolls his eyes before turning back to Cartman.

“You’re not a very welcoming host, Jew.” He spoke. “I brought my overnight bag and everything. We’re like... like... the four musketeers!”

“There were only three musketeers, dumbass!” Kyle’s temper was nearing his snapping point. Eric fatass Cartman always knew how to get the best of him. “Leave, okay? Kenny will be here soon and I don’t need you calling him names when he’s already had a rough week.”

“Glad to see you care so fondly about your friends, Kyle.” Then, in one swift movement, Cartman shoves the smaller boy aside and enters the Broflovski residence with ease.

“Seriously, dude?” Stan grumbles from the couch. “Fuck off.”

But Cartman never does. In fact, somehow, he sticks around.

At sleepovers, at school, and during Kyle’s whole life.

“I wonder where Kenny is,” Stan remarks, checking his fancy watch that his girlfriend Wendy bought for him a while back. 

Cartman puts his stuff down and wanders into Kyle’s kitchen. “Probably finding a new prostitute to make an entire dollar off of.”

Kyle, still glaring at him from the door, practically explodes. “This is exactly why I didn’t want you loitering around my house like some kind of white supremacist judge! You constantly—“

“Kyle, dude.” Stan interrupts, walking over and patting his shoulder to ease any physical violence Kyle was ready to cause. “It’s Cartman. He’ll never leave. Let’s just tolerate him until Kenny comes.”

“I know, I know. I just— tonight was supposed to be relaxing for Kenny. He’s had a rough week from all this paranoia.”

“It’ll be fine. All Kenny needs is a good night's sleep tonight. Then maybe his... thoughts... will leave him alone, right?”

Kyle frowned; sympathy for the blonde remaining. All week Kenny had been uneasy. When he finally opened up to Kyle and Stan, he explained that he was positive something odd was going on around South Park. Of course, he had no proof or evidence, but Kenny had been fighting with the sinking feeling in his gut for the last several days.

“It’ll be fine,” Stan repeated with a reassuring smile. “I know you worry, but Kenny was just being paranoid.”

Kyle looked away. “I guess.” 

Another siren rang throughout South Park.

“What the hell is going on over there?” Cartman’s voice questioned loudly from the kitchen.

“The police have been around Stark’s Pond for like, half an hour.” Stan answers.

“It’s probably a cat stuck in a tree,” Kyle adds once again.

“Maybe it’s a murder.”

“Shut up, fatass.” Stan mutters.

“No, really! Imagine the entertainment!”

Just as Kyle’s fists begin to clench, the doorbell rang. Instead, he grinned. “Kenny!” 

“Finally,” Stan added, walking over to open the door. “Now we can— holy shit...”

“Hey,” Kenny replies.

But this couldn’t be Kenny. Not Kyle’s Kenny.

No, this Kenny was splattered in blood; a painted symbol of violence. This Kenny had mud on his face and a ripped orange jacket. This Kenny was standing with tussled hair; his lips moving with words that Kyle was too distracted to listen to because what the fuck?

“Please tell me that’s not your blood,” Stan says after a moment of Kenny’s nonsense rambling; rambling that Kyle couldn’t process quickly enough.

“No... no. It’s not.” Kenny is out of breath.

“Then who’s is it?” Cartman asks with wide eyes.

As if on cue, another siren rings by, and Kenny flinches.

Kyle steps closer with an alarmed expression. “What happened?”

“Things are bad, Ky. And things are gonna get a whole lot worse.” He replies, breathing heavily. “It’s bad. Fuck. He... he didn’t leave me a choice and I... I... fuck!”

Kenny didn’t continue, and Stan locked the door, looking out the window as another siren rang out. “Listen, Kenny. You need to tell us what’s happening. You can’t shut down on us, coming in here covered in blood.”

When Kenny doesn’t answer, Kyle is quick to jump in the conversation. “Are you hurt?”

He shook his head. “Not... not me.”

Stan lightly pushes Kyle behind him and shuffles closer with some sort of determined gaze; one that the others can’t understand. “Did you hurt someone, Kenny?”

“Stan!” Kyle exclaims with frustration. “Don’t assume—“

"Yeah, I did.”

All falls silent at Kenny’s words, and not even Cartman can respond with a remark. 

Another siren runs down the street, and Kenny takes action.

“You guys need to listen to me very carefully.” He looks around at his friend’s fearful faces, but guilt is overpowered by the protection he feels for them. “We’re in danger. We’re not safe here... we’re... we’re...”

“Who did you hurt?” Stan demands, firmly planting his feet. “Goddammit, Kenny. Who’s blood is that?”

Kyle’s heart feels torn apart. “Kenny, answer the question.”

“You murdered someone, didn’t you? I told you assholes!” Cartman distractedly cheers. “In your faces!”

“You didn’t kill someone, did you?” Kyle.

“All those police cars are for you, aren’t they?” Stan.

“You don’t even have the money to testify in court!” Cartman.

Kenny can’t handle it anymore.

Adrenaline pounding, ears ringing; all he wants to do is sleep.

So he answers their goddamn questions.

“Butters.”

And everything seems to freeze.

“It killed Butters.”


	2. five more minutes...

“You killed a person?!”

Kyle winces at Stan’s panicked tone and looks at Kenny, waiting anxiously for a response.

“It wasn’t a person! It was... fuck! I don’t know!” Kenny rasps out. “It killed Butters and I lost control! It chomped on his head and ate his brain— It had to have been a cannibal!”

“You killed a cannibal?!” Stan exclaims.

“I killed something!” Kenny shouts back. “It was pale and missing an eye, but it didn’t look human besides it’s body structure and I— I’m a murderer!”

“Kenny, calm down. You’re gonna be okay.” Kyle attempts. He sits next to where Kenny has practically collapsed onto the Broflovski couch. “We’re all gonna be okay.”

“How can you say that? There’s some cannibal running around out there and it’s gonna kill us all! I’m gonna get arrested for murder!”

“It was self-defense,” Cartman says. “Murder is a cooler term, though.”

Kenny looks hysterical. He lets out a loud laugh, and Stan and Kyle make eye contact.

“Listen, Ken. I don’t mean to scare you, but the cops— they’re gonna come here after finding Butters’ body in the park to question neighbors. They’re going to question all of us.” Stan explains quietly. “You should take a shower and then get some rest. Clean up before the police get here, alright?”

Kenny looks around at the three. “You mean, you’ll cover for me?” 

“We’d hide the body in a trash bag if only we got there fast enough,” Kyle says with a sad smile. “Do you need me to call Karen and tell her what’s going on?”

“She’s probably asleep.” Kenny shakes his head before looking around. “Shit, Ky. Are your parents home? Is Ike home?”

“They’re in Canada to spend the weekend with Ike’s biological parents. No reason to worry about them.” 

Stan lightly kicks open his sleeping bag on the living room floor. “Go shower, Ken. We’ll be down here if you need us, okay?”

Kenny hesitates at the idea of being alone, but he nods anyway and makes his way upstairs.

The second he’s away, Kyle watches as Stan’s soft smile disappears.

“Butters...” He breathes out mournfully. “Fuck.”

“He was a good friend.” Kyle brings his knees to his chest and stares at the wall. “A really good friend.”

Cartman simply looks away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Butters of all people,” Stan barley seems to take notice of the fact that he’s talking out loud as his eyes grow wet.

“Let’s deal with it in the morning,” Kyle responds softly. “I’m– I’m going to bed.”

Kyle drapes his blanket over the couch and turns so he’s not facing the others; ignoring the tears that begin to trace down his flushed cheeks. He’s breathing heavily and sniffling, but all he can do to hide his vulnerability is pretend that the others can’t hear it.

He’s able to block out what Cartman and Stan are speaking quietly about in their sleeping bags because it’s still all about Butters, and Kyle cannot fucking deal with that. Instead, he focuses on the sound of running water as Kenny starts the shower upstairs. 

Eventually, Kyle does drift off, but not before hearing the songs of sirens starting back up again.

*

Kyle wakes up to someone tapping his cheek, and he swats their hand away violently in a groggy act of frustration.

“Ngh... It can’t be morning.” He mumbles as his eyes adjust to the world. 

Kenny is staring down at him, but he looks... scared? “We gotta go. Now, Ky.”

“What?” 

“You have to listen to me. I’ll explain everything once we’re outta here.”

Kyle doesn’t reply, looking with wide eyes at Kenny as he wakes up Stan and Cartman. 

And then Kyle hears a siren.

And a pounding on his front door.

And pounding on his fucking windows.

Moans echo through the streets, and Kyle suddenly feels more awake.

“Five more minutes,” Stan grumbles sluggishly, burying himself into his sleeping bag’s blanket.

Kenny rips the blanket off his head and stares at all of them. “South Park is currently under attack; we need to leave now!”

“Under attack?” Cartman repeats in a yawn. “Awesome. From what?”

“Whatever the hell got Butters... it spread. Something bad is happening, and whatever is pounding on the windows is not human, do you understand?” Kenny’s voice wavers dangerously. “I woke up to these creatures trying to smash the door in with their heads— I’ve already lost Butters, and I’m not going to lose anyone else!”

It’s silent as a moment passes, and Stan rubs at his eyes. “Fuck.”

Kenny helps him up from his sleeping bag and motions for the others to follow as he heads to the locked garage.

Kyle gathers the blankets, and Cartman, who had collected bags of snacks take them as they follow Kenny down the hallway.

They can hear moans and screams waver outside, and understanding of the severity comes crashing down on each of the boys. 

Kenny leads the way to Kyle’s car; a passed down Mazda from his uncle. Kyle climbs in and grabs the keys from the garage storage closet; Stan sitting in the passenger seat.

“Arms and legs inside the ride at all times,” Kyle says with a roll of his eyes. “Keep the windows shut, alright?”

The garage door opens, and before anyone has time to process anything, mindless bodies slam against the door, screams cry out from the street, and through it all, the boys realize that Kyle is a very slow driver.

“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Cartman hisses from his spot in the backseat.

“I don’t want to get a speeding ticket!” Kyle exclaims, looking around anxiously as he speeds up a bit down the familiar street.

Kenny chuckles breathlessly. “I think the cops have more to worry about, Ky. I think I’m pretty much off the hook for murdering that zombie in the park.”

“Zombies, huh?” Cartman repeats, taking it in. “So fucking lame.”

“Super lame. We’ve already been through this.” Stan agrees.

“Hey, take a stop by my house, alright?” Kenny taps Kyle’s shoulder. 

“Need to get supplies?”

“Nope,” Kenny grins. “I’ve got a little sister to pick up.”


	3. 6 am

"Cartman, get your fatass out of the car! You're going with Kenny whether you like it or not!"

Kyle crosses his arms as Cartman stares back at him with a stubborn glare. "I don’t have a death wish, Jew! I'm staying right here!" 

"But you have the most fat in your body," Stan pleads. "You can use it as a shield for you, Kenny, and Karen. Don’t be a dick, dude."

"I'm the dick? You're using me as a ritual sacrifice!"

Kyle rolls his eyes, mumbling, "Well, someone has to go first."

Cartman points a fat finger in Kyle's face. "It'll be you, fucktard!"

"Alright, that's enough." Kenny interrupts from his seat. "I can go by myself. You guys need to call your families anyway."

The four had been parked in front of Kenny's house for about five minutes by now, and it didn’t take long for Kyle to realize that everybody was losing their patience. He frowns. "Kenny, no. You don’t know what's waiting for you in there."

"It's okay, Ky. We haven't seen any zombies in my neighborhood, and all the lights are turned off in my house meaning that everyone is asleep. I just gotta get in, get Karen, and get out."

Kyle's frown lingers, and he looks away. "Alright, fine. Just—just be careful. We can't lose you."

Kenny doesn’t respond for a moment. Then, much to Kyle's surprise, he actually laughs.   
  
"You going soft on me, Broflovski?" He questions with a grin.

Kyle smiles back, lightly punching his arm. "Never. Just hurry up so we can get out of here, okay?"

"Stay safe, dude." Stan adds from the passenger seat. "We all have our phones, right? Call us if you need backup."

"Correction; we _three_ have phones. Kenny has a fossil." Cartman remarks.

Kenny rolls his eyes. "It's a flip phone, dickwad."

"Same thing."

"Fuck you. I'm gonna head inside now. I'll be right back."

"Stay alert."

"You too."

Kyle looks down at his phone to check that it's still there, and by the time he looks back up, Kenny has already climbed out of the car and is on his way to his front door.

"I'm gonna call Shelly first. My mom is upstate helping her move into her new place. Dad's at home, but I really couldn’t give a shit. The asshole probably won't even check up on me." Stan breaks the silence before he looks hesitant. He pauses for a few moments before continuing. "Hey, if Wendy's alright, do you think she could like, ride with us?"

"Stan, be realistic. She likes her parents." Kyle replies uncomfortably. "Besides, this car only has five seats. Someone would have to go in the tr—"

"I'd ride in the trunk." Stan cuts in. "I just don’t want to lose her."

Kyle never understood Stan and Wendy's relationship. Not back when they were kids and definitely not now. 

"She likes her parents," Kyle repeats. "Don’t you think she would like, stay with them or something?"

Stan doesn’t respond. He bites his lip with narrowed eyes as if he's holding back some snarky comment.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna call my Ma." 

"Whatever," He scoffs.

Kyle ignores that. He types in his mother's number and holds a finger to his other ear to block out the sound of Cartman talking to his own mother. The phone only has to ring once before it's picked up.

"Bubbeleh? It's 6 AM." Sheila Broflovski's tired voice crackles through the poor-quality audio. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh... kinda?" Kyle hesitates. "I'm fine; I'm okay but there's kind of a... zombie apocalypse in South Park." Kyle expects to hear a 'WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?' But all that greets him on the other end is silence. He sees this as a chance to continue. "I'm with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. We're all safe. We just don’t know where to go."

"Zombies..." Sheila chuckles. "You're having a nightmare, bubbeleh. We'll be home by Monday. Just go back to bed, alright?"

"Ma, I'm serious. There really are zombies, and the cops aren't doing anything because there's too many of them to handle." 

"Are you on drugs?" Sheila demands.

"No!"

"You're on drugs, aren't you?" Her voice grows frantic. "I knew it!"

"I'm not!" Kyle realizes he has two options at this point; he can either say it was a nightmare or stay on the phone with his mother and try to convince her he is, in fact, not on drugs. The problem is, once his mother has made up her mind about something, it's hard to get it back on track. So really, there's only one option. "I—you were right. It was a nightmare, Ma."

“Ah,” Sheila lets out a noise of relief and laughs lightly. “You don’t have to be embarrassed and hide it from me, bubbeleh.”

“Yeah, I’m uh, gonna go back to bed. Tell Ike that I’ll call him later, okay?”

“Of course.”

Kyle swallows. “Bye. I love you.”

“How sweet… I love you too!” 

“Bye.” Kyle hangs up and lets out a shaky sigh.

Taking account of the voices around him, Kyle quietly listens in on Cartman and Stan’s continuing conversations.

“Shelly, I’m not joking around!” Stan exclaims into the speaker. 

“What do you mean you’re working with a client? It’s 6 AM!” Cartman spoke loudly. “You’ve been with him all night? Sick, mom!”

Parents are weird.

Kyle knew that Ike was their last hope. The kid was a genius. He could figure out what was going on and manage to keep the boy’s parents in Canada until this blew over. Kyle knew that it would be difficult to keep Sheila away, but with their safety on the line, he knew it had to be done.

Stan hung up his phone with a frustrated sigh, and a moment later, Cartman followed suit.

“No luck?” Kyle guesses.

“No luck.” Stan nods.

“South Park parents are fucking idiots," Cartman adds.

Kyle chuckles humorously. “For once, I agree with you, fatass.”

They were fucking screwed. Kyle rests his head on the steering wheel and sighs with exhaustion.

There's lots to contemplate. If he, Stan, and Cartman's parents didn’t believe them, then the virus must have lacked speed regarding it's spread. The safest option was to get out of South Park, but the question remained; where to?

It was at this moment that Kenny exited his dark-lit house, tugging Karen along. The two held somber expressions, and Karen sniffled loudly as she climbed into the back seat, followed by Kenny.

Kenny locked the car door after himself and broke the questionable silence. "Our parents aren't at home. They left Karen alone last night and headed to some nightclub in town. They never came home."

Stan frowns, looking away. "Maybe they're just—"

"No, they're probably dead." Karen interrupted with a shrug. Kyle watched as Stan looked taken aback by her nonchalance about the situation. Karen looked at Kenny's blank expression before continuing. "They're not coming back. Let's just go."

"You believe us? Even though there isn't much commotion around here?" Stan asked.

"You guys have always been involved in crazy shit. How is this any different?"

"She's right," Kenny added. "Let's just fuck outta South Park. Like, now. Before the zombies in your neighborhood start getting over here."

"Dude, I'm still trying to get in contact with Wendy." Stan is quick to object. "We can't leave." 

"Oh, get over it, you gaywad." Cartman scoffs. 

"Shut it, fatass." Kyle interjects. "There are other people besides you that need help. I'm sure half of South Park is still asleep and doesn’t even know what's going on. We should make a groupchat, right?"

Cartman rolls his eyes. "Whatever makes you sleep at night."

**_Kyle Broflovski added Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak & 3 others to a groupchat_**

**_Kyle Broflovski:_** _Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're all safe! Stan, Cartman, Kenny and I are together right now and we were wondering if anyone needs any help?_

"Who'd you add?" Stan asks curiously.

"Wendy, Bebe, Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token... fuck. I accidentally added Butters." 

"Well, it's not like he can see it."

"Shut up, Cartman."

Stan pats Kyle's shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright. You forgot."

"I just can't believe he's gone. Like, Butters is dead."

"Butters is dead?" Karen gaped from the backseat.

Kenny remained silent.

It was gonna be a long day.

**_Tweek Tweak:_** _I THOUGHT I WAS INSANE_

**_Tweek Tweak:_** _THERES CREATURES ROAMING THE STREETS DO YOU GUYS SEE IT TOO_

**_Kyle Broflovski:_** _Yes. It's important to stay calm, Tweek. Where are you?_

**_Tweek Tweak:_** _AT CRAAIGS HOUSE HES ASLEEP_

**_Kyle Broflovsk_** ** _i_** ** _:_** _Why are you up?_

**_Tweek Tweak:_** _ANXIETY_

Kyle shows the texts to Stan, who grimaces with pity.

**_Token Black:_** _Good morning everyone_

**_Token Black:_** _Oh shit; just read the texts above. Whgats going on????_

**_Tweek Tweak:_** _APOCALYPSE?? &##ZGH_

**_Token Black:_** _Great._

**_Kyle Broflovski:_** _Listen, you two. I'm gonna need you to wake up Craig and Clyde. Stan is still trying to get in contact with Bebe and Wendy to make sure they're safe. We can all talk to discuss what to do after everyone is contacted, kay?_

**_Kyle Broflovski:_** _I've got a feeling this is a little crazier than anything we've ever dealt with before._

**_Token Black:_** _I couldn’t agree more._


	4. dog days are over

  
Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman often found themselves in odd situations through all their years in South Park.   
  
  
Driving down the street during a Zombie Apocalypse had to be one of the craziest.   
  
  
“Drive faster, Jew!”   
  
  
“It’s not like going any faster will slow them down, you fucking fatass!”   
  
  
It all happened in the blink of an eye. Kenny and Karen’s neighborhood had been, for once, a sign of peace compared to the chaos surrounding Kyle, Stan, and Cartman’s street. It was less populated with civilians, as well as the spreading infection.   
  
  
Other areas in the town of South Park weren’t so lucky, and the road leading to Craig Tucker’s house was no exception.   
  
  
Their goal was to get to Craig’s house. After that was unknown.   
  
  
Kyle lets out a curse as a truck barley makes the swerve past his own car; cutting him off and causing him to slam the breaks to avoid an accident.   
  
  
“We’ll never make it if these fuckers continue to cut me off like this!” He explains with urgency.   
  
  
“Calm your road rage, dude.” Stan remarks softly as he keeps his eyes on his own window. “They’re just as panicked as we are.”   
  
  
“Just keep going, Ky. You’re doing great.” Kenny adds as his grip tightens around Karen. “Keep your calm and don’t freak out too mu—“   
  
  
“FUCK!” Kyle swerves to the left with little warning as he barley misses another car that comes flying down the street.   
  
  
“You can’t drive for shit!” Cartman shouts out from the backseat. “We’re all gonna die!”   
  
  
“We’re almost there. Just shut the fuck up, fatass.” Kyle retorts as he fiercely breathes in and out. He’s pale with a green tinge to his cheeks, but this is no time to stop and get carsick.   
  
  
Just another block away.   
  
  
It’s all going swell for a good three more seconds before another frantic car comes out of nowhere. It scrapes the passenger side of Kyle’s car and sends it spinning a full 360° as if the vehicle was simply an old dreidel.   
  
  
The five occupants of the machine scream their loudest as the car spins, and Kyle slams on the breaks once more; sending them sliding down an empty secluded street.   
  
  
When the car finally does halt and the teen’s shrieks fade out with the chaos, all seems to be silent again.   
  
  
They’re all breathing heavily, and no one takes time to notice the looming figures awaiting commotion on this very street.   
  
  
“Fuck.” Kenny rubs his head from where it slammed against the front seat, and he glances around. “Everyone okay?”   
  
  
Karen nods. “Yeah, we’re—“   
  
  
“No, of course I’m not okay!” Cartman snaps in interruption with wide eyes. “He almost killed us!”   
  
  
Stan is still breathing heavily as he shakes his head. “Shut up, dude.”   
  
  
Kyle barely hears any of it.   
  
  
He fumbles for the car door and practically falls out of the car; his trembling figure landing on his hands and knees. Dizzily, he begins to dry heave up nonexistent substances; the lack of breakfast taking a toll on his ability to release vomit.   
  
  
All of a sudden, Kenny is at his side; speaking and asking questions with such persistence that it seems like his life depends on Kyle’s answers.   
  
  
And as he feels less and less sick while focusing on Kenny’s moving lips, the fuzziness in his hearing slowly disappears.   
  
  
“...hear me?”   
  
  
“What?” Kyle spits out.   
  
  
“I said can you hear me?” Kenny repeats with haste.   
  
  
Kyle nods slowly, the motion making him feel sick. He blinks up at his surroundings to see Stan is staring down at him beside Kenny with an anxious frown, and Kyle almost hates them for looking at him like he’s some sort of child.   
  
  
“What do you feel?” Kenny asks.   
  
  
Kyle hesitates to be honest. “Dizzy.”   
  
  
“It’s gotta be diabetes.” Stan mentions uneasily. It’s quiet between the three for a moment, before Stan’s face lights up with relief. “Wait, isn’t there an icebox with insulin and juice boxes in the trunk? Your mom put them in a couple weeks ago when we went camping!” He exclaims.   
  
  
Kyle tries to match his energy, but it’s hard when the world won’t stop spinning. “You’re a genius with a genius fuckin’ memory, Stan.” He replies as Kenny quickly makes his way over to the trunk. Kyle then notices a lack of Weak-Jew-Genes comments and asks, “Where the hell is Cartman? And where’s Karen?”   
  
  
“While you were getting yourself together, we made him take Karen and go ask the people down the street if they need any help.” Kenny explains as he shuts the trunk and carries the icebox over to the two. “There’s an old couple that we saw standing outside.”   
  
  
Kyle nods as he takes a sip of juice, still sitting on the hard ground. He looks around, only now processing the zombie-less street and questionably looks to his friends. He can see two silhouettes way down the road waiting curiously as Cartman and Karen’s figures approach.   
  
  
“I don’t get it,” Kyle frowns. “Tweek said his street was crawling with zombies. If what he said was true, then why is this street empty?”   
  
  
“I don’t wanna wait around and see.” Kenny shrugs. He looks down at Kyle with concern. “Can you walk?”   
  
  
Kyle glares. “I’m not a kid, and I feel fine.” He looks away from Stan and Kenny before speaking once more in a mumble. “And... thanks for, you know, making sure I was alright. I appreciate it.”   
  
  
Before they can respond, Karen’s footsteps come running frantically back toward them; her feet clapping against the ground. It only takes a second for them to realize that behind Cartman’s rapid footsteps trailing behind, two figures are sluggishly following the two.   
  
  
“They aren’t human! Run!” Karen is shouting.   
  
  
“Ah, shit.” Kenny hisses as he springs into action; tugging Kyle up from the ground and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of fucking potatoes.   
  
  
“Go, go, go!” Cartman exclaims as they reach the three, and just like that, they’re off to make their way a few houses down to Craig’s humble home.   
  
  
Stan reaches the door first and bangs upon the wood frantically.   
  
  
Tweek lets them in within a moment, and although they’re safe for now, this is where the real trouble begins.   
  
  
*   
  
  
“Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you guys?”   
  
  
The first thing out of Craig Tucker’s mouth causes Kyle to roll his eyes from his seat on the couch, where Stan, Kenny, and Cartman sit as well; each in their own states of detachment.   
  
  
Cartman, for one, is sweating bullets from running and the adrenaline that has faded out in the safety of Craig’s couch. Tweek has gotten Kenny an icepack to place upon his head from where he hit it against the car seat, and Stan is desperately clutching his inhaler; the backup one he keeps for emergencies in his pocket. Karen sits in the armchair across the Tucker’s living room, and Kyle knows he looks sickly as fuck from retching.   
  
  
Craig frowns at their lack of response and looks at the claw marks on his window from the two zombies the kid’s had outrun.   
  
  
Clyde and Token arrived together a few minutes before. The two sat on the rug along with Tweek staring at Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman’s figures. Craig, on the other hand, stood tall with his arms crossed.   
  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Cartman spits out in reply after several moments have passed. “A zombie almost got to us! We have to get out of this town!”   
  
  
“How do you know zombies haven’t infected anywhere outside of South Park?” Craig questions.   
  
  
“This is South Park that we’re talking about,” Kenny remarked. “It’s gotta be happening just here. Stan and Ky called their parents who are outta town, and they didn’t have a clue what was happening.”   
  
  
Craig takes a moment to ponder thoughtfully. All is silent as they look toward him. “So we have to get out of South Park.” He states.   
  
  
“We can’t just leave everyone!” Stan expresses quickly. “I’m still trying to get in touch with Wendy and Bebe!”   
  
  
Tweek takes out his phone, checking the empty notifications curiously. “What about Butters?”   
  
  
It’s silent, none of the four boys willing to speak. Karen looks around from her curled up position on the chair and says quietly, “Butters is dead.”   
  
  
Kenny closes his eyes and breathes out heavily. “He was fucking killed by one of those things.”   
  
  
“We have to leave while we still can,” Kyle says with a determined brand of urgency.   
  
  
“That’s easy for you to say,” Clyde protests. “Your parents are out of town and safe! We still have people that need us here!”   
  
  
“Yeah, full offense but if it comes to staying or going, I’m staying here.” Token adds on.   
  
  
The redhead shakes his head; his tone mourning. “Don’t you understand? We may not have a choice.”   
  
  
It’s quiet as a few beats pass. Craig soon shakes his head and walks toward the staircase, breaking the silence with a strict tone. “I’m going to wake up Tricia. When she’s up, we’re getting the hell out of this shit town. I don’t care who comes with, but I’m leaving.”   
  
  
He makes eye contact with Tweek before turning around to head to his sister’s room. Their mutual gaze seems desperate, and Kyle wonders if Tweek would follow Craig to the ends of the earth.   
  
  
And as Kyle looks at Stan and Kenny, his best friends in the world, he wonders if he would do the same for them.   
  
  
“It’s important that we’re all together right now,” Tweek starts sadly. “But I don’t think it’ll stay that way. I’m leaving South Park, too.”   
  
  
“Tweek!” Stan’s tone is objecting. “What about your parents?”   
  
  
“What about them?” Tweek snaps back. “They don’t give a shit about me, so why should I stay with them? Craig’s parents have been looking out for me since I was nine. If Craig and Tricia plan to meet them out of South Park, then I’m going too.”   
  
  
“Where are Craig’s parents?” Kenny questions.   
  
  
“They’re upstate for their anniversary. I assume we’ll be heading up there.” Tweek replies. He sends a look to Token and Clyde. “Will you come?”   
  
  
A silent moment passes before Clyde shakes his head. “Tweek... my dad is here. I snuck over here while he was sleeping because I didn’t understand the severity and if... if anything happens to him, I’ll never forgive myself. If he stays, then I’m staying. If he goes, then I’m going with him.”   
  
  
“Same situation with me,” Token adds quietly. “I like my parents, dude. I gotta stick with them.”   
  
  
“Guys?” Craig’s voice appears from the bottom of the stairs. Kyle looks over to see him with a rare look of dejection in his eyes; his sister trailing behind. “You’re staying in South Park?”   
  
  
“We’ve got family here, Craig.” Clyde’s voice flickers with sorrow. “We have to.”   
  
  
“We’re your family, too.” Craig bites back.   
  
  
Kyle glances at Stan, Kenny, and Cartman, and it’s clear by their expressions that they all feel as if they’re intruding on something personal.   
  
  
The air grows tense in moments of silence.   
  
  
Token sighs and opens his mouth to speak, yet not before getting interrupted by the ringing of Stan’s cell phone.   
  
  
“It’s Wendy.” He whispers to himself as he looks at the caller’s name.   
  
  
“Answer it, dude.” Kenny nods.   
  
  
Stan puts his phone against his ear and his voice is soft; tone shaky. “Wendy?” It’s silent as she speaks on the other end, and Stan responds saying, “You’re staying with your family?”   
  
  
The awkward atmosphere returns; crawling through the air like an invader. Kyle shifts in his seat uneasily, knowing things for his best friend can only get   
worse from here on out.   
  
  
“I understand, babe.” Stan speaks into the phone again after another period of silence, and Kyle sees Cartman rolling his eyes. Had it not been for his loyalty, Kyle might’ve done the same. “We can FaceTime, right? I gotta go. Just... stay safe, alright?” Wendy speaks again before Stan says, “I love you, too.”   
  
  
He then hangs up and before anyone can respond, he buries his face in his hands and sniffles.   
  
  
“Ah, shit.” Kyle mumbles. “I’m sorry, dude.”   
  
  
Stan doesn’t say anything in response, and the room is quiet again.   
  
  
Craig is the first to break it as he does a fine job at avoiding eye contact with Clyde and Token.   
  
  
“Listen, I wanna get the hell out of here.” He says coldly. “You four can ride your shitty car, and Tweek and our sisters can ride in my dad’s jeep that he left behind.”   
  
  
Clyde stands up and faces Craig. “You don’t know what you’re facing out there. You’ll need weapons.”   
  
  
“So will you,” Craig snaps.   
  
  
“Dude, it isn’t our fault that our parents need us.” Token cuts in, standing as well. “Don’t take it out on us.”   
  
  
Craig ignores him. He’s good at that, Kyle thinks. “My redneck dad has guns in the basement. I assume you dumb fucks didn’t bring any supplies, food, or water with you, so Tweek and I will take care of that.”   
  
  
“Don’t be a dick, you asshole.” Cartman scoffs.   
  
  
“I hate to say it, but I agree with fatass.” Tweek says, crossing his arms. “Be nice, Craig.”   
  
  
The boy says nothing in return.   
  
  
There’s a great deal of tension in the room, and Kyle Broflovski can’t help but think about how dreadfully long the next few hours are going to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!


End file.
